Pokemon Roria: A memorial to Pokemon Brick Bronze
by Ayekrusher0901
Summary: After his graduation at the Pokemon School, Ash learns about the Roria Region and decides to start a new journey. Meanwhile, after 'dropping the bombshell' at Lumiose Airport, Serena decides to gather her courage and fullfil a promise to the love of her life. (Amourshipping; Againstshipping)
1. An amour beginning?

_The sun was gleaming its presence on the region of Kanto. And to a young girl by the name of Serena Yvonne, this day couldn't be better..._

_'I hope Ash is at home...' S_he nervously thought. The last time they met was at the Lumiose Airport, where she left after kissing Ash. While she was still nervous and freaking out about how Ash would now react, she knew she had to at least give it a shot.

"Okay...here goes nothing." She sighed and was about to knock on the door, when an explosion occurred behind the house. "What in the world?!" She exclaimed before running towards the backyard. There, she saw a middle aged woman covered in soot, as well as a fainted Mr. Mime, on the ground.

"Well Mimey, I think we need to take a small break-" The woman said, before noticing Serena in shock. "Oh hello there Serena. Mimey was just learning a new move, but as you can see, it's gone a bit wrong." She said as she picked herself up and dusted her clothes and face. "Mimey, can you be a darling and get us some snacks?" "Mime...mime." The now conscious Mr. Mime weakly said, before forcing itself to wake up. It hurried into the house as the humans followed.

"So Serena, what brings you to Kanto?" Delia asked, offering some snacks as the Mr. Mime, or Mimey as it was called, took a steamy bath.

"Well, I was actually hoping to meet Ash, if he is available." Serena shyly spoke.

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry, but Ash is currently in the Alola Region, he won't be back for a week, at least after the graduation ceremony is over." Delia apologized.

Serena face fell, but she quickly turned it around when she heard the word 'graduation". "Wait, Ash is a student? In a school?" "Yes darling, and one of the best as well. I'm so proud of what he's done..." While Delia was still rambling about what Ash had achieved, Serena was thinking about the Alola region. She had heard about it from a recent performance, which one of her competitors was a native. She also heard about it being a great vacation spot and home to Z power, something she also witnessed during that same competition. She was still wondering about going there after the competition, and hearing that Ash will be there...

"Serena? Serena? Earth to Serena?" Serena suddenly was pulled out from her thoughts when she was startled by a series of fingerclicks in front of her face.

"What-" Serena almost screamed, while Delia chuckled as she thanked Mimey.

"Let me guess. You're thinking about Ash aren't you?" Delia asked as her eyebrows rose up.

"WHAT? NO. I AM IN NO WAY THINKING ABOUT YOUR SON MS. KETCHUM!" Serena practically screamed, so loud that Delia had to cover her ears. "Serena, first of all, call me Delia; second, I already know about that kiss."

"Umm, ok-wait, Ash told you about it?!" Serena's face instantly turned white as she panicked. "Calm down dear, Ash was talking about it for a whole week before we went to Alola, and before you worry, you have my full approval. I've never seen Ash that happy since the day he got Pikachu."

"Phew..." Serena gave out a sigh of relief.

"But let's not put your trip here to waste. Why don't we take a trip to Professor Oak's lab? I believe you haven't met the rest of Ash's Pokemon." She smiled. Serena thought for a moment, before she made up her mind.

"Let's go then!"

=============================  
_Team Eclipse Base Ruins, Crescent Island, Roria_

"Sir, we have cleared every remaining grunt from the base. The ones who resisted have been locked in." A soldier reported to a man wearing a brown trench coat with a Pokeball symbol badge.

Nearby, a group of grunts was delivered out in straitjackets and luggage carts. While some of them were still asleep, others were heavily shaking, showing signs of resistance.

"Good job, soldier. Have our scientists recovered the data of Project: Plasma? It must not fall into the wrong hands."

"Sir, the data is being uploaded to Headquarters as we speak, currently at 18.4%-"

"Can the process not be hurried? Every second we stay means a chance for the wrong people to take it, and we must make it as swift as possible!" The man ordered with a clear hint of urgency.

"I wish we could sir, but Cypress has installed too many encryption codes as well as deletion systems, our scientists are already having trouble restoring and deciphering it while overriding the system at the same time." The soldier explained apologetically.

"Fine, get back to your-" The man began before he was interrupted by a violent shaking of a pokeball, which fell off and opened to reveal a turquoise green Toxicroak, who drew a defensive stance.

"Toxicroak, what's the matter?" The Toxic Mouth Pokemon didn't respond. Instead, after croaking for a few minutes, it grabbed a nearby metal detector and flung it towards the fire alarm.

"Toxicroak! Why did you- wait...no!" the man suddenly had a thought cover his mind before whipping out a walkie talkie.

_"THIS IS OFFICER LOOKER SPEAKING, A CODE ULTRA IS IN EFFECT. ALL AVAILABLE SOILDIERS WITHOUT DUTIES HEAD TO THE EXIT IMMEDIATELY."_ Looker shouted before taking off along with his Toxicroak, while the soldier barely kept up, who looked as if he was hit with a Confuse Ray.

"Sir, why are we evacuating? And why did you issue a Code Ultra?" The confused soldier asked.

"Young man, let me just tell you that my Toxicroak has Anticipation as his ability, you go figure out the rest." He said.

As they rushed into the main hall, an explosion occurred, knocking back several soldiers. A masked figure wearing a purple Eclipse uniform emerged from the hole, which confirmed Looker's suspicions.

"You! Hands up!" he ordered. The masked figure didn't respond. Instead, it took out an Pokeball and threw it.

"Pangoro, Hyper Beam!" it yelled as a massive panda like Pokemon emerged, who took a sprig from its mouth and unleashed a beam of dark energy.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" Looker commanded. Toxicroak remained calm, and it looked as if the Hyper Beam had hit its mark. When the dust cleared however, Toxicroak was nowhere to be seen, only to suddenly reappear and stab the Pangoro in the back, causing it to fall.

"Machoke! Submission!" The soldier called as he threw his own pokeball. A muscular Pokemon emerged before tackling Pangoro, locking it into a full body blind and throwing it into the figure.

"Argh!" The figure groaned before recalling Pangoro. It took off its mask, revealing the pinkish pigtails and a scar on her face. "You International Police don't know when to stay put, do you?" She smiled, silently taking out a small metal ball from her back pocket.

"First of all, we're now the Interdimensional Police; second, I repeat again madam, hands up!" Looker ordered again. The girl merely smiled and did what she was told, before throwing the ball to their feet, releasing a foul, orange gas. As Looker and the soldier backed off, she sprinted for the lift.

"NO!" Looker yelled. "MACHOKE, FOCUS BLAST!" The soldier screamed.

As the doors closed, the Machoke gathered a orb of blue energy before hurling it towards the lift. The doors burst open as Looker ran towards it. While the lift was knocked down, he could clearly see a hole on the ceiling.

"Damnit." He cursed as his Toxicroak growled.

The girl ran out of the tavern before throwing another Pokeball, this time sending out a Sharpedo. She hopped onto the Brutal Pokemon as it sliced towards Route 17, landing on a small island. As she got off and recalled her Pokemon, the blade of an Aegislash was suddenly upon her temple. She merely smiled.

"Arlo. Still up with the threats?" She causally asked. A man in an inverted royalty suit stepped out from the shadows, his eyes void of emotion as he recalled the Royal Pokemon.

"I only hope you have what I was promised, Linda." He coldly replied, not taking his eyes off her.

She smiled before raising a disk. "I have it here. Couldn't let my mentor's great work go to waste, could I?" The man stared at her coldly before grabbing her throat.

"What! WE HAD A DEA-" Linda was now panicking as she began to lose consciousness. R merely smiled before he released his grip.

"I know your tricks Linda. But just so we're clear, I'm only here on behalf of my boss." The man warned, to the chagrin of a coughing Linda. "And believe me, I can, and will, fight you if you go rogue."


	2. Riot of the desert

_Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto_

"Good afternoon David, how are you? I hope the recent promotion to Professor isn't too stressful."

_"__Not to worry Samuel. Sure, it may be a bit stressful, but that's just from the shock of learning about your boss was the world's worst criminal.__"_

"I guess that would be true. I-" Professor Samuel Oak was on the videophone with the newly promoted Rorian Professor David, who was the former assistant to the previous Professor, Professor Cypress, before he was interrupted by the knocking of a door and his own assistant, Tracey Sketchit, poked his head in. "Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt your call, but Ms. Ketchum has arrived at the door along with a guest."

_"__It's all right Samuel, better to greet an old student than to waste time with a new one. I'll just call later, the league still needs my advice.__"_ David replied.

"Well, I hope it will be soon. I'll see you later then." Oak then switched off his videophone, while on the other side, David was about to do the same when an notification popped up. "Uh?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

"Ah Serena, it has been a long time! You certainly have grown since the last time I saw you." Upon entering the living room, Oak had recognized Serena immediately and was showering her with compliments, which greatly embarrassed her.

"Now Samuel, I didn't bring Serena here just so she faints from awkwardness." Delia sternly spoke up. Oak immediately was embarrassed, before quickly retreating back to the door. "Now let's try it again shall we? Hello there Serena. What brings you to-" and before he could finish, a massive explosion occurred outside the lab.

"Not again." Was the only thing Serena could say before Tracey rushed in in a panic. "Professor! The Pokemon from the desert area are fighting, and they have knocked out Bulbasaur! I've sent Scizor to handle them while I ran back here, and I don't know how much longer can it last!"

"Oh my, that is serious. We should probably take a look." Delia said worriedly. Oak nodded, before rushing out though the door with Tracey on his heels, Delia and Serena following close by.

* * *

"Sci...Scizor Zor!" Tracey's Scizor was blocking a Bone Club from a Marowak, which he forced the bone away before hitting the Bone Keeper Pokemon with Razor Wind. As the Marowak fell back, two Trapinch came toward and used Earth Power, which Scizor barely dodged. As soon as it landed, a Hippowdon and a Gliscor ambushed him from behind and began brutally attacking him with Fire Fang and Sky Uppercut.

As the fight continued, the humans arrived to see the mess: several ground type Pokemon were either fighting with each other, or with Scizor.

'Tracey didn't you say Bulbasaur was also here?' Oak asked, the concern growing on his face.

'Yes, professor. I-wait, over there!' Tracey pointed to a lone tree within the desert: Bulbsaur was there fending off some Nincada and Gligar, but the Seed Pokemon was clearly on its last legs: It clearly had sustained a lot of damage and was about to collapse.

'We need to get Bulbasaur out of there!' Delia yelled worryingly.

"Dragonite, help us out!" Oak said as he threw a Pokeball, and a massive yellow dragon with small wings came out.

"Braxien, come out too!" Serena called before throwing her own. A bipedal cream colored fox with a stick in its tail emerged.

"Get Bulbasaur back here in one piece!' Both Pokemon nodded, before Braxien climbed onto Dragonite's back as it took off.

"Pancham, Sylveon, you too!" Serena cried as she send out her remaining Pokemon. A small panda with a leaf in its mouth wearing a pair of sunglasses as well as a pink Pokemon with flowing ribbon-like feelers emerged.

"Mimey, I choose you!" Delia called as she tossed a Heal Ball. Mimey appeared and flinched at the sight of the battle.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge on the Hippowdon, Sylveon use Swift on Gliscor!" Serena called. "Mimey use Psychic on the remaining Pokemon and split them apart!" Delia commanded.

Pancham struck his fist on the ground as multiple glowing blue pillars of rock emerged from the ground and struck Hippowdon. At the same time, Sylveon glowed white and unleashed several white stars to the Gliscor, who fell back. But before anyone could do anything else, Mimey's eyes glowed blue as he unleashed a wave of blue Psychic energy and levitated the rest who were hit off the ground.

Meanwhile, Dragonite was flying towards Bulbsaur as some of the Gligar noticed this and rushed towards the two with Aerial Ace. Dragonite swiftly dodged them as Braxien unleashed Flamethrower towards the Gligar, who fell back on the ground. Dragonite then used Dragon Claw on the ground as Braxien jumped off when he crash landed on his back before getting up and blasting them all with Hyper Beam. Braxien rushed towards Bulbasaur, who by that time finally fainted. She carefully picked him up before running back towards Dragonite, who was throwing one of the Nincada away.

As they took off, a burst of light distracted them as Braxien saw a swarm of Vibrava approaching. She fearfully warned Dragonite, who responded with another Hyper Beam that knocked out all but one Vibrava with unusual coloring. Braxien attempted to seize the chance to use Fire Blast, but the Shiny Vibrava responded with Rock Slide, the hurled rocks forcing Dragonite to abandon the fight and flee.

* * *

"Well, we have Marowak, Trapinch, Hippowdon, Gliscor, all ground types." Tracey observed.

"I wonder why they suddenly started fighting..." Oak wondered. He began to come up with several theories when a roar of panic entered his mind.

"Grarr!" Dragonite was dodging the Vibrava's Rock Slide and Boomburst, while Braxien desperately clung onto his back with Bulbasaur under her arm.

"BRAXIEN!" Serena shouted, before turning to the Pancham and Sylveon.

"Stone Edge and Swift!" she cried as the Pokemon redid their attacks. While they did manage to hit the Vibrava, the blast also knocked Dragonite off balance. He fell to the ground as Braxien and Bulbasaur rolled off.

"Samuel, perhaps that Vibrava is the source of our problems. Maybe they were training a bit too harsh and Bulbasaur wanted to cut it." Delia suggested while the hippowdon and Gliscor nodded, confirming her suspicions.

'Well if a battle is what you want, you have one-' Serena didn't even finish when the Vibrava unleashed another Rock Slide, directly at the group.

"NO!" Oak and Delia rushed towards Serena and covered her while the remaining Pokemon took a defensive stance...

"KROOKA!" A massive, bipedal crimson crocodile with black spikes on its back and tail suddenly burst out from the ground, which it unleashed a powerful Stone Edge that intercepted the Rock Slide. As the dust cleared, Serena could see a pair of dark sunglasses resting on its eyes.

"Dile." The Krookodile calmly said, taunting the Vibration Pokemon. The Vibrava, seeing a new challenger, was pumped. It burst into a blue light as it grew larger, developed a pair of wings, and also a pair of red covers over it's eyes.

"Professor, it couldn't-" Tracey began, but Oak simply put a hand up.

"We just need Ash's Krookodile to do his work. Even if it is a Flygon, I'm positive he can handle it."

The Flygon now rushed towards Krookodile while immersing its fist with fire. Krookodile jumped as he dodged the incoming Fire Punch and used Dragon Claw. The attack hit Flygon directly in the chest as it tried to recover and use Rock Slide. Krookodile responded with a quicker Stone Edge followed by a Dragon Claw. The Mystic Pokemon gave a shriek before dropping into the sand as Krookodile left with a Dig. The humans then slowly approached Flygon, before it roared and took off.

"Well that's taken care off, let's go to somewhere less...violent-" Serena began, before Pancham suddenly gave out a cry and hopped into the same hole Krookodile had made.

"Pancham!" Serena yelled. She rushed to the hole only to see nothing.

"Why did he leave like that?" Serena wondered out loud before Oak put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry Serena, I am confident that we can find Pancham if we look for his role model." "Role model? Do you mean, that Krookodile?" Serena asked.

"Indeed. Krookodile was one of Ash's strongest Pokemon during his journey in the Unova region."  
Delia added.

* * *

Krookodile couldn't believe what was happening. Moments ago he was just relaxing in his sand pit when he was awoken by a series of explosions. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he dug towards the source, which he then sensed the Vibrava attacking. But after defeating it and burrowing back, he was followed by a Pancham who was now begging him to train him.

"Krooka." he asked, wishing to know why this little youngster wanted to be trained by him.

"Pancham Pan Pan Chum. Pancham!" It happily repiled, telling him how he was awstruck by his own raw power and wanted to be as strong as he was.

"Krookodile. Dile." Krookodile responded, telling him his power was from many months of training and battling different opponents and was not something he could easily teach.

"Pancham Pancham. Pan Pan Cham!" the Playful pokemon cried. The situation was getting really awkward as Krookodile didn't want the responsibility as a mentor. Just then, Pancham felt itself being lifted as it turned and noticed Serena behind him.

"Pancham, you really scared me back there. You shouldn't run off like that again okay?" Hearing this, Pancham gave a sigh of regret as Krookodile chuckled.

"Perhaps you two should have a battle instead." A voice came from behind. Serena turned to see Oak come up.

"Battle him?" Serena asked while Pancham's eyes sparkled before fighting to get out of her arms.

"Krookodile." Krookodile remarked as the Pancham reminded him of his past days. The determination he had to battle against, and for Ash.


	3. A rogue battle a Rorian Intro!

"Are we ready to begin?" Tracey called from the sidelines.

"Pancham!" Pancham happily called, just as Krookodile merely gave a grunt and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Alright Pancham, let's do this then." Serena said. Moments ago, Professor Oak suggested a battle to cheer Pancham up, which Serena ultimately decided was for the best. Maybe he could learn a thing or two.

"Krooka." Krookodile called, giving them the first move.

"Pancham let's go! Dark Pulse!" Serena called. Pancham gathered a ball of purple and black circles before unleashing it at Krookodile. While it was a critical hit, Krookodile did not seem fazed and merely smiled.

"Krooka." It said, before rushing towards the Playful Pokemon with a Dragon Claw at a surprisingly quick speed.

"Stone Edge!" Serena cried. Pancham slammed his fist into the ground, summoning spiked pillars of rock that rushed towards Krookodile, who - very easily - smashed them to dust.

"What do I do? What do I do? Pancham, dodge and use Arm Thrust." Pancham nodded, before narrowly dodged the Dragon Claw and struck the Intimidation Pokemon repeatedly.

"Krooka?" It said, becoming rather amused. It then picked up Pancham before hurling it to the other side of the field.

"I feel sorry for Pancham. While it has some effective attacks, Krookodile is too tough to feel the damage done to it." Delia said sympathetically.

"I believe that Pancham could learn a thing or two instead." Oak replied.

"Krooka." Krookodile spoke to Pancham. A quick defeat could end his suffering, he needed more training to beat him.

"Pancham Pan!" Pancham shouted, saying he refused to give up until the very end. This actually touched Krookodile's heart.

"Krooka, KROOKODILE!" He began to glow in a white light, before summoning a barrage of sharpened rocks as he punched the ground. Pillars of stone emerged as the rocks flew towards Pancham. Pancham responded with his own Stone Edge, but it was clearly weaker than Krookodile's. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a gasp and a massive explosion. Opening them, he saw that Krookodile had actually jumped in front of him and was hit with his own attack.

"Dile." He smiled, before collapsing. He then picked himself up before walking off the battlefield.

"Huh? Did Krookodile just forfeit?" Tracey asked.

"Indeed, he must have decided that Pancham did not deserve such treatment." Oak concluded, before he felt the vibration of his Poképhone. "Ah, pardon me, but I need to answer an recent friend's call. I'll be right back."

"Pancham? Are you all right?" Serena asked. Pancham looked like it was about to burst into tears. It had one chance to prove to Krookodile that he was a worthy student, and he messed it up.

"Hey, it's okay. Just think this like a performance loss. We can try again." Serena said, slowly patting Pancham on his shoulder.

"Krooka." "Uh?" Serena and Pancham looked up to see Krookodile. It raised a hand to Pancham. "Krooka. Krook Krookodile." It smiled. Pancham gasped, before grasping back. "Pan!"

"What do you know? It looks like Krookodile decided to teach Pancham afterall." Delia said as she came along.

"It must have been during the battle that Pancham convinced Krookodile." Tracey added.

"Yeah, maybe it is." Serena said just as a raindrop fell onto her cheek. They looked up to see several rainclouds gathering.

"Why don't we continue this indoors?" Delia suggested as a storm began to brew.

"Krookodile." The Intimidation Pokemon said, as he lead Pancham to a secluded area of the Oak Corral.

"I think Krookodile wants to start teaching Pancham now, come on, nothing is gonna hurt them." Tracey added as he lead Serena inside, as Krookodile demonstrated Dragon Claw.

* * *

"So Samuel, what was that call about?" Delia asked, when they were drying themselves off as Oak entered the room.

"Tracey, why don't you get us some snacks? I think it will do us all well first." Oak said.

"Alright professor, I might as well send Scizor to Nurse Joy. He definitely deserves some treatment." Tracey said as he took out Scizor's Pokeball and left the room. Oak then turned to the two women in the room.

"So I had received a email from my new student David. Delia, I'm sure you know who he is, don't you? After all, you were the one who helped me greet him." Oak started.

"Are you talking about the guy from Roria? I still can't believe was promoted in such a short time. He may have set the record for that." Delia added, when Serena piped in.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't follow. First of all, what is Roria?"

"Oh that's right. Serena. It was rather recent news as well. You see, Roria is a region almost as far as Alola is to Kanto, with the difference is that its located in the opposite direction." Oak explained, before taking out a map. "This is Roria, which even today researchers can't tell when it was made. We do know that there rather few Pokemon native to Roria. Most species found there can be found in other regions, leading to some, like my friend David, to speculate that people of many different regions gathered in the land now known as Roria and formed it here." he explained.

"Wow..." Serena said, glancing at the map of Roria, in particular to a moon shaped island on the lower right end.

"Professor, what-" Serena began, before Tracey once again, poked his head in.

"Professor, Professor David is calling again." He said.

"Why don't we all answer it?' Delia said, as she rose up.

* * *

_"Well, I certainly was NOT expecting more people than Oak. You sure had me surprised."_ A young man with brown hair said on the screen.

"David, you already met Delia. Let me introduce you to Serena." Oak said warmly.

"Hi, I'm Serena. I'm-" She began, but David quickly cut her off. _"- a Pokemon performer, lost to Aria in the match of Kalos Queen, went to __Hoenn__ to participate in Contests instead, and lost to May of __Petalburg__ City. Did I get anything wrong?"_ He chuckled, leaving Serena's jaw on the ground.

_"Don't be surprised. During the time I thought Cypress was on a research trip, I took the news and the __Pokechannels__ to a obsessive degree. And you were one of my favorites."_ He quickly explained.

"Okay David. We were just talking about Roria. Would you like to do the honours, or do I?" Oak said.

_"Of course. Hello. My name is David. I am the Pokemon Professor of __Roria__. My predecessor focused on __resreaching__ the bond between Trainers and Pokemon, which I have continued in addition to my interest in __Pokémon__ behavior. As some may have heard from the news, it turns out my predecessor, a man by the name of Cypress, was the head of Team Eclipse, a organization who believes that Pokemon and Humans are not in harmony, __and__ who has vanished with his admins into a new world, and how I acquired my position. The __Roria__ Region is a curious place. While we don't have many Pokemon native to our region, those who are appear to have evolved from Pokemon under conditions different than those in other regions."_ David spoke with a sense of pride.

"Wow..." Serena said, taking in what she heard.

_"So back to the reason for this call. Because of the incident, many were losing faith and were concerned for their own safety. And so, the __Rorian__ Champion has decided to uphold a league conference, to attract visitors as well as to inspire hope for __Roria__."_ David continued. _"He wanted some recognizable faces in the league as well, so I asked some of the other regional professors to recommend some Trainers to attend."_

'I see. So I'm going to guess you want me to do the same?' Oak asked.

_'Actually no. I was actually hoping to speak to a Ash Ketchum? The champion has heard about his win in the Orange League against Drake, as well as the recent __Alola__ League victory, and would like to extend an invite to him.'_ David said, making Serena blush and Delia burst into laughter.

_"Huh? Was it something I said?'_ David asked, looking mildly confused. Oak merely gave out a heartily chuckle.

"No, you're just talking to his mother and someone who has a crush on him."

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW?!" Serena yelled, forcing David to cover his ears and scaring Oak and Delia to the ground.

_"Well, first of all, your screams are like a __Boomburst__ attack, ouch."_ David said as he rubbed his ears. _"Second, this simplifies things. Is he with you now?"_

"Unfortunately, not now. In fact, he's currently returning from Alola after his graduation at the Pokemon School a few days later." Delia said.

_"Hmm...This is turning out to be better than I expected. Tell you what. Why don't I meet up with you so I can ask Ash himself? I only hope it won't be a trouble."_ David requested.

"Fine by me, Serena, why don't you come as well? It certainly will help you." Delia added with a wink.

"Sur-sure! What ti-time then?" Serena stammered, couldn't believing in her luck.

_"Oh Serena, I forgot to mention, the champion also will hold a Showcase Festival a few months before the League begins. I could pull a few strings and add you to the list."_ David added. _"__However, you're gonna need more than just charm to win that one."_

"Really?" Delia asked. "I thought that you only needed to get more points than your opponent to win."

_"Well, this isn't like a normal Contest nor Showcase. I wouldn't spoil too much, but I'll leave one hint for you: cooperation."_ David grinned, before noticing something.

_"It appears I've got another starter to hand out. See you so!"_

* * *

_**Battle Frontier, Anthian City Battle District, Roria**_

"So what you're trying to say is, you barely managed to lose sight capture the last Eclipse admin, A man wearing a narwhal mask shouted in disbelief to Looker. "You don't know how she snuck in, or what she DO YOU KNOW THEN?"

Looker tried his best to remain calm. "Look, I know that right now this is not the best way to tell the entire region that we have everything under control. But at least we got every other member from what we have salvaged. Is that not good?" The narwhal masked man turned away.

"Anyways, I've conducted a bit of research myself and I've come up with something of interest." Looker continued, piping up the other's interest.

"Carry on."

"There were large traces of Ultra Wormhole energy." Looker started, before taking a deep breath. "We have reason to believe that she may not be working alone."

"What!" The man shouted before the ring of the doors came.

"For Arceus' sake, what is with the racket. I can hear it even from the noisiest parts of my gym." A man with a top hat and glasses came in with a irritated tone in his voice.

"I apologize Stephan, but we were conducting a investigation following Cypress's disappearance. Looker here believes that a third party is responsible for the escape of one of their last admins." The man said.

"Wait, Brad, you can't be serious! Someone assisting Team Eclipse!" Stephan cried. "If this goes on, Roria will be like when Hoopa had wrecked havoc crossed it!"

"First of all, chill. Hoopa was already caught by that trainer whose parents were kidnapped by Eclipse. Although I have no idea where he went, I saw him dispose that monster into his PC, so no need to worry."

"Fine...but keep your voice down!" Stephan said before he left. As he walked back to his gym, he accidentally ran into a young lady, knocking her down.

"Oh, my apologies madam." He said as he helped her up, before taking in her appearance. Her white suit seemed to be tailor-made, with a large R on her chest.

"Thank you sir. I don't suppose you could tell me where is the housing district, could you?" The woman smiled, with a hint of Kalos origin in her accent.

"Of course. It's a left turn after that gate, I do hope you'll come to visit Anthian City again someday." Stephan gladly answered. The lady merely gave a mesmerizing smile, before leaving. Once she was out of his sight, she put a hand to her ear.

"Sir, they have suspected another's involvement. Yes, sir. I - but, so soon? ...of course. Sierra out." She then turned back to the gym, a smile on her face. "Yes we will."


End file.
